


[Podfic] A Doubt In My Mind.

by kitteekatz69, The_Lady_smaell



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky is back, Dog Tags, Fluff and Angst, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Stark Tower, Stony - Freeform, sleep deprived tony, steve is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:42:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1960707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitteekatz69/pseuds/kitteekatz69, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_smaell/pseuds/The_Lady_smaell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is afraid that Steve is going to leave him to be with Bucky now that he is back. He gets a little bit too drunk and arrives home late to break it off with Steve before Steve can break it off with him. Steve always proves him wrong in the sweetest, most old fashioned way possible.</p>
<p>(Podfic of this ridiculously sweet story)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Doubt In My Mind.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Doubt in my Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1665920) by [kitteekatz69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitteekatz69/pseuds/kitteekatz69). 



Soooooo yeah, explaination.

I recorded this for Kittekatz69 as a 'Thank you'/ 'You are awesome' present because they left a review on one of my fics that actually made my entire month. No exaggeration, I'd had a _really_ bad month and it just made things seem that little bit better. So we got chatting and I just had to do something. This is the end result...

Apologies as usual for crappy, vocals, editing etc. I try even though I'm not very good ;D

[MP3 Download]: [ A Doubt In My Mind](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/5ke13vqpojdkgkz/Doubt.mp3)

[MP3]: On Site: 

The music if anyone is interested is 'A Doubt In My Mind' By The Partridge family. Copyrights to EMI Records. Gerry Goffin. Wes Farrell.

Also go read the rest of the series and give Kitteekatz69 some love over here:

[Kitteekatz69 Awesomeness](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitteekatz69)

Depending on a) People like this and B) Kittee doesn't mind, I may try and do the rest of the series. So letting me know whether I should carry on would be appreciated. (*Pulls puppy eyes* Pretty pwease.)

Thanks again for listening. I loves all yo' faces!


End file.
